The Rose Garden USXUK yaoi
by JojoTea
Summary: It had been five months since Alfred had left his British home and Arthur has been trying to deal with the pain of loneliness. He takes a walk in his garden, thinking of old memories. He never thought he would ever see his love meet with him and look him in the eyes once again. How has Alfred been dealing with his new freedom? What do the two still feel? This is my first story.


**PAIRING: ENGLAND AND AMERICA- I GO BY THEIR REAL NAMES IN THE STORY.**

**WARNINGS: YAOI (BOY ON BOY) AND SOFT SEX**

**RATING: M- BUT AS LONG AS YOU CAN HANDLE SEX I DONT CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE.**

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR HETALIA. THE STORY IS ONLY MINE. THEY ARE PART OF THE FUNIMATION COMPANY.**

**This is my first story for this site and I hope you guys like it and will crave me. Give me a review, favorite if you like it, and follow if I update.**

Arthur roamed his garden, weakly; with the breeze to be out of sight and the sun shyly with a blushing face, staying behind the string of clouds. The air was fresh and grey as Arthur trudged his feet on the concrete walk way that clocked down the nature of the ground. He brushed his hands passed a green, flushed bush as his emerald eyes stayed glued on the ground with a certain pitch of sadness; as he looked for the cushion bench stuffed with scratchy cotton and clothed in baby blue fabric that he had put in years before. He remembered how Alfred would dangle his legs off the edge of it as the sun kissed his cheeks and giggled beside his love Arthur. The bench had started to get worn down fading slowly getting older as Alfred- as everyone- grew. Arthur sat down on it, hearing the wood creak as he rested on it. He let out a sigh as his eyes analyzed the rose bush that had grown for years, still looking lush and plump as it always had. His long fingers caressed one of its rose's petals as he nipped off the steam with a quick and painless pluck. It was this fresh blood red color that women wore on their glowing lips and the stem a forest green. He twirled the stem in his hands and thought of Alfred.

It had been five months since he left. That's when things stopped glowing for Arthur; that's when everything stopped. Laughter stopped and sweet sounds of joy grew deaf for him as every smile from everyone seemed to tease him. The sun stopped shining and rain clouds played a lot more-the clouds cried almost every day. His wounds still felt fresh and his skin still brittle and bruised. Arthur swallowed the bad memory of a sick battle of freedom that Arthur never wanted to give, but what Alfred starved for and would win for. Arthur clenched the stem, as the thorns pinched his skin deep; Arthur didn't feel any of its pain. His teeth grinding and showing angry mixed with sadness, his eyes drooping and tears puddled in the corner of his green eyes as his nose sniffled.

"Damn it," he sniffled "Damn it, damn it! Why is he so stupid! Why couldn't you just stayed?!" he shouted up into the sad skies and to ghosts of the past

Tears rolled off his cheeks and on his soft lips tasting the bitterness and salt. He held the stem tighter as the tears ran off. The garden was silent and sad. The worst part was it was lonely.

"You know, you should keep holding that rose; you'll bleed." A voice nonchalantly said

Arthurs leaking eyes widened from the sound of the oh-so familiar voice. The voice of purity laced with the dripping sound of goofy happiness. He looked in front of him, slouched over and in awe. Alfred stood in front of him with a sweet smile on and his blue eyes glowing a sea blue. Arthur's mouth gapped open with trembling lips.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur breathed

Alfred bent down and opened up Arthur's tight fist and removed the stabbing rose. Arthurs hand pooled up in different areas with warm blood, chilling in his palm.

"Yea, it's me," Alfred said looking at Arthurs wound "Are you ok? You're crying, were the thorns that bad?"

Alfred looked with concern and soft eyes that Arthur missed. Arthur curled his fist and rubbed his eyes and had one last sniffle.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Arthur asked

"I came here…" Alfred's words trailed out of his mouth. "I missed you, like, a lot."

Alfred sucked in his lip and sat beside Arthur and gazed at his leather shoes. Arthur looked at him with utter shock; he didn't think he'd hear that again from Alfred for another thousand years. He thought since Alfred craved the tasted for independence, and Arthur wasn't a good cook; he'd never be able to give it to him and would forget what he gave him. Alfred chuckled sadly.

"It's funny, huh? I want to get away from this place so badly, and it wants me to come right back. Looks sadder then I remembered though." Alfred smiled over at Arthur as a laugh slipped out.

"You missed me?"

"I do miss you," Alfred said "No past tense about it, dude."

Alfred turned and moved closer to Arthur and held the hand to kept tears inside them. His moist palm against his dry as his fingers came down and intertwined with Arthur's

"I hate you." Arthur said

"I hate you too." Alfred said

"No you don't."

"You don't either."

"I can't forget my first love."

Arthur moved closer to Alfred's face.

"What, do you think I could forget mine?" Alfred muttered

Arthur smirked with a gloom on them. His lips started to drift against Alfred's as fresh tears streamed down his hot cheeks. Alfred closed his eyes and sank into the tear-soaked lips and moved his lovingly against Arthur's. It had been five months since Alfred had felt the velvety lips he longed for everyday to place his on top of. Arthur tasted like stale ale at the luke-warm temperature it was set in and the crumbling taste of vanilla iced scones. He had been drinking his problems away, trying to drift away from the lonely world. Alfred draped his arms around Arthur's sturdy back and drew him closer to his pink lips. Alfred's small tongue eagerly slipped into Arthur's hot wet mouth without any permission. He started to steadily lay Arthur down on the cotton bench, trying to not disrupt the motions they had started to make. Arthur followed down with it and tangled his fingers in the dark gold of Alfred's hair as he raised his neck to deepen the kiss. The two needed air, and they pulled away gently, and breathing steaming breathing in each other's blushing faces. Alfred grew a large grin on his face.

"You're blushing a lot." Alfred said

"So are you idiot," Arthur breathed as he hung off of Alfred's neck "you and I haven't touched each other in five months."

Alfred bit his lip in a lustful way and gave amorous eyes. His lips curved into a devilish smirk as a small chuckle came out.

"Then let's get moving." Alfred encouraged

Arthur nodded his head fast and swallowed quickly. His face a cherry red and his lips moist; he started to prepare himself for the feelings of pain and pleasure to brew and stir inside of him. He has been longing for this feeling to happen again after Alfred left. He was starting to become hard and popping up through his black trousers. Alfred placed his hand on the protruding fabric and began to rub up and down the clothed shaft. Arthur let out a hum and tensed up his body with his shoulders shutter up. A bead of sweat grew on his cheek from the tease as he looked down at Alfred.

"Don't you dare tease me, Al," Arthur groaned "I've wanted something like this for too long."

Alfred took the suggestion and stopped his guiding hand and played with the metal zipper on Arthurs pants. He gave a light sigh and a un amused smile as he looked down at Arthur. Alfred loved the puppy eyes with power that Arthur gave as he would give demands and orders. Alfred finally succumbed and lowered his body down, grinding along Arthur.

"Fine then, I try to do something romantic and this is what I get." Alfred said

"Oh be quite!" Arthur glared

Alfred gave a playful smirk up at Arthur and placed his teeth on the zipper and pulled down. He popped off the button and began to yank down Arthur's pants and tug them down to his ankles. He started to do the same with his boxers, where they met with his pants. Alfred kneed his knees on the creaky bench and looked down at Arthur. A sweet look of innocents acting on the stage of his beating face. His legs fare and delicate, feeling like a sunflowers soft yellow petal. Alfred caressed his finger tip softly up Arthur's leg with care and a tilted smile. Arthur dug his chin in his color bones and gave an "hmph".

"W-well, go on with it." Arthur stuttered

"Hey, I said 'I missed you' didn't I? So let me just touch you for a second."

Arthur laid his shoulders back with wide eyes. He gave a frown and a sour look.

"Fine, just hurry it up will you, yea?"

"Yeah, I will, don't worry your pretty little head." Alfred said

He danced his finger along Arthur's thigh and ran chills down Arthur's back. Alfred's head lowered down to Arthur's calf; his rose tongue slyly tasted his cream skin as he gripped both of Arthurs hamstrings. Arthur gave a moan from the surprised lick and quickly sucked it back into his throat; his face brighter than before.

"Now I'm all done" Alfred grinned

"Then go on." Arthur said, very lewd

He smiled sweetly and tired up at Alfred. Alfred quickly undid his pants and hung them low, ending near his hips with his belt clinking together with his buttons. Alfred licked his lips and gave sincere eyes; he knew he had forgotten something on his way here. The again, he had none of these intentions on his mind as he came over.

"I um, I dot have anything to….You know…Do you s-still want to…?"

"Alfred, I don't care how much it hurts. As long as I can feel your body against mine I won't give a damn," Arthur said "As long as you're with me."

Alfred's look of worry went away. In that moment, he felt loved; a love that could never be replaced by anyone or anything. Arthur flashed a happy smile and Alfred returned a brief one as he went and focused on Arthur's body. He positioned his member on Arthur's entrance and pushed in his tip lightly inside him, trying to move as gently as possible. Arthur tuned his head crooked and pressed his lips together hard to prepare himself for more. He wiggled himself on the bench to feel more comfortable and placed one arm on his chest-clinging his shirt- and the other gripping the wood lightly. Alfred glided inside more, moving as smooth as possible; a small moan crept out in a stuttering action.

"You're all the way in, yea?" Arthur asked

"Yeah,"Alfred breathed "You all good?"

"I'm just fine. Keep moving."

Alfred started to rock his hips back and forth, moving I and out of Arthur; moving progressively faster with each thrust. Arthurs head pressed back on the cushion as he clinched his eyes tight. His grip grew tighter on the wood making his knuckles red to a snow color. His body trying to relax and get used to his lovers rhythm of his thrusting symphony. Large moans poured out of his mouth, feeling the cold tears of pain and pleasure mixed slip off of his cheeks. Alfred placed his hand on top of Arthur's hand that stayed at his chest; he gave it a squeeze of saying "I'm here. Right now, I'm by you, don't cry so much." The squeaks from the bench seem to come faster as Alfred pushed more and more against Arthur. The grey film the clouds made shadowed the two of them and their sweating, warm bodies of blush got to touch each other again. Their new-found loneliness were forgotten about, and for a moment, it felt like old days.

With the last moans and last thrusts that came from the two countries, they both came in heaving breaths. Alfred dropped Arthur's legs and pulled out lightly, leaving a string of white from inside of Arthur. The two had soiled the pure bench where they had such innocent memories on them. The memories of afternoon tea and looking at the plump bees steal from the roses. The memories of hand holding and small kisses on the cheek, leading up to big kisses on the lips of each other. Arthur would always miss the little brother he had molded into an image he wanted, but he could never stop Alfred from being the free spirit he was. Alfred pulled his pants back up and helped Arthur with his. Alfred swallowed warm spit and fondled his fingers for a moment, then worked up the courage to rest his wiry head on Arthur's chest. His hands bawled up, lying against Arthur's breast bone with his heat tickling Alfred's ear. Arthur patted his hand on Alfred's soft locks and kept him close.

"You know I'm going to have to leave soon, right?" Alfred whispered.

Arthur gulped

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect you to stay with me."

"I'm sorry."

"I do like these visits though. Maybe you could come back again."

"I'd like that too. Thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what?"

"You're finally accepting my freedom!" Alfred gave a sweet smile

Arthur looked back at him with loving of soft sadness behind them. Alfred was Arthur's caged bird; he couldn't clip his wings forever, he'd fly from the rusting cage someday. Arthur had to accept Alfred leave- the bird he had found, nurtured, and fell in love with- would returned to the person who kept him captive. His heart had been dropped and broken once his sunshine left, then mended once he returned. Arthur pressed down Alfred's head back to his chest and rubbed every lock. Alfred snuggled down on Arthur's clothed chest and shut his eyes.

"You're welcome, Alfred," tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His lips smiling "I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Alfred mumbled

Arthur kissed Alfred on top of his head and stayed on the bench, holding Alfred as long as he would let him.


End file.
